


we don't sing in the shower

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies), Push (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all right so ... can we pretend Steve and Nick don't actually look like twins? because I didn't really feel like bringing that up here, but one assumes someone would notice.</p><p>(and I think these three would make for a great team, even if Steve might not be nearly manipulative enough to fit in.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	we don't sing in the shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



> all right so ... can we pretend Steve and Nick don't actually look like twins? because I didn't really feel like bringing that up here, but one assumes someone would notice.
> 
> (and I think these three would make for a great team, even if Steve might not be nearly manipulative enough to fit in.)

There's a stillness to being around Steve, a sense of being home, and safe, and while Nick knows damn well it's more of an 'eye of the storm' sort of thing than an 'all our trouble are over now that Captain America is here' sort of thing, that doesn't stop him from waking up in the morning to the sound of Steve taking a shower and spending a solid five minutes to decide whether or not to get up and join him.

(“Slowpoke,” Cassie says, when he draws back the shower curtain, and Nick thinks there should be a law, really there should be, because she's got her hair down and she's wet and naked and standing right next to Steve, who is also wet and naked, even if his hair isn't as impressive as Cassie's, and Nick's brains were never meant to deal with two people like them at the same time.)


End file.
